MY NAUGHTY GUARDIAN ANGEL
by ParkChunnie Abel
Summary: Chap 1! percaya kah kau pada seorang malaikat? jika iya, seperti apa malaikat yang kau imajinasikan? baik hati dan suka menolong? bagaimana kalau didekatmu ada malaikat bersayap hitam pekat, misterius dan menggoda dengan otot yang terbentuk sempurna? YUNJAE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH
1. Chapter 1

**MY NAUGHTY GUARDIAN ANGEL**

**Cast : Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong , Park Yoochun , Kim Junsu , Shim Changmin and other.**

**Chap: 1/ ?**

**Genre : Romance / Humor (?)**

**Rated : T +**

**Disclimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, dan Jaejoong milik saya *plak**

**Warning : BL, MalexMale, Yaoi, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

.

.

.

.

"Jung Yunho. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan Yunho saja." ucap namja bermata musang yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas untuk memperkenalkan dirinya pada teman-teman barunya.

Setelah namja bermata musang itu memperkenalkan dirinya, suara sumbang mulai terdengar di kelas itu. Ada yang berdecak kagum, bahkan ada yang hampir histeris melihatnya.

"Tampann…" ucap namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu sambil memangku dagunya di tangannya.

"Siapa yang tampan? Aku?" ucap namja cantik yang menjadi teman sebangku namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Merusak khayalanku saja!" bentak namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu.

"Hehehe. Kau tertarik pada anak baru itu Su-ie?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menyenggol lengan Junsu dengan siku nya.

"Tertarik? Mungkin. Tapi, tetap lebih tampan Yoochun ku kok" jawab Junsu cuek.

Melihat Junsu yang sedang memangku tangan dengan tampang aegyo, membuat Jaejoong gemas sendiri dan mencubit gemas pipi namja imut itu. Kesal, Junsu pun meninju lengan Jaejoong dan tertawa bersama, tanpa Jaejoong sadari bahwa seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan kelasnya, sedang menyeringai berbahaya.

.

.

.

.

***Jaejoong Pov**

Beberapa hari ini, aku merasa merinding jika berada di kelas, seperti ada yang memata-mataiku. Aura-aura seram seperti meliputiku dan membuatku merinding sendiri. Entahlah. Seperti hari ini, di tengah-tengah pelajaran, aku merasa ada yang memandangku dengan tajam menusuk. Kubalikan badanku kearah belakang, tapi yang kudapati hanya Yoochun yang sedang tertidur dan si anak baru itu yang sedang serius mendengarkan penjelasan guru kami. Aneh sekali.

Kelas sudah kosong, dan hanya tinggal aku dan si anak baru itu. Selama beberapa hari dia masuk ke kelas kami, aku tak pernah berbicara padanya. Bukan karena aku tidak menyukainya, tapi lebih karena aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku bicarakan padanya.

"Tidak pulang?" ucap seseorang dibelakangku. Jantungku hampir saja jatuh kelambung karena terkejut. Kubalikkan badanku dan mendapati si anak baru itu berdiri tak jauh dariku.

"I-ini juga mau pulang"

"Sendiri?"

"N-ne." jawabku gugup. Satu yang ku tangkap dari namja berkepala kecil ini, ternyata dia irit sekali berbicara.

"Bawa kendaraan?"

"Aniyo. Aku sedang di hukum umma, jadi aku pulang dan pergi sekolah dengan naik bus" jawabku jujur. Memang benar, Umma sedang menghukumku karena aku merusak mobilnya dan harus masuk ke bengkel. Jadilah mobilku di gunakan umma, dan aku pergi dengan bus.

"Kuantar" ucapnya sambil menarik lenganku dengan lembut. Seperti ada aliran listrik kecil yang mengalir di tubuhku saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulitku. Terasa nyaman, tenang, mendebarkan dan sedikit ada aura berbahaya. Sangat menarik.

.

.

.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Yunho tanpa melihatku sedikitpun.

"Lurus saja, dari lampu merah, ke kanan" ucapku menunjukkan arah rumahku.

Sampailah kami di depan gerbang rumahku, niatnya aku ingin mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumahku. Tapi, sepertinya itu pilihan yang buruk. Jika aku mengajaknya masuk, apa yang harus ku bicarakan? Dia ini sangat irit berbicara.

"Tidak ingin mengajakku masuk?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"K-kalau kau—"

"Aku tidak keberatan" jawabnya dan langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya untuk memarkirkannya di dalam.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin minum apa, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong mencoba ramah pada teman barunya itu.

"Apa saja"

"Bisakah kau berbicara sedikit lebih panjang?" tanya Jaejoong jadi kesal sendiri.

"Baiklah"

"Ya Tuhan… terserahmu sajalah" ucap Jaejoong putus asa. Membuat namja bermata musang itu tersenyum lucu menatap Jaejoong yang sibuk menggerutu didapur.

"Buat minuman apa ya…" ucap Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri sambil memandang isi kulkasnya. "Buat sirup saja, beri racun sedikit hehehe" ucap Jaejoong sambil tertawa-tawa sendiri. Sangkin kesalnya pada Yunho, dia berniat meracuni namja tak berdosa itu.

"Berniat meracuniku?" tanya Yunho yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di dapur.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Mian. Jadi?"

"Apanya yang jadi eoh?" tanya Jaejoong kesal.

"Kau sangat ekspresif" ucap Yunho sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong.

"Jangan acak-acak rambutku!"

"Tapi aku suka melakukannya" ucap Yunho cuek.

"Ck.. kau ini!" ucap Jaejoong sambil memukul dada Yunho.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Yunho sambil melirik-lirik ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Ne. Jam segini, umma belum pulang bekerja. Mungkin dua jam lagi" jawab Jaejoong.

"Berarti kita hanya berdua saja?" tanya Yunho sambil menyeringai.

DEG.. Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berpacu menggila mengingat fakta kalau dia dan Yunho hanya berdua saja di rumahnya.

"A-ada pembantuku juga" ucap Jaejoong cepat-cepat.

"Benarkah? Dimana mereka?" tanya Yunho sambil meletakkan tangannya di antara pinggul Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri sudah di dudukkan Yunho di atas meja dapur.

"A-ada di pavillium khusus untuk para pekerja dirumah kami" jawab Jaejoong gugup.

Jantung Jaejoong benar-benar ingin melompat dari tempatnya sekarang. Berada sedekat ini dengan Yunho sangat-sangat tidak dianjurkan, ini demi kesehatan jantungnya. Aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho, membuat sesuatu dalam diri Jaejoong tergoda dan juga merasa bahaya.

"Pe-pergi" ucap Jaejoong sambil mendorong pelan dada Yunho.

"Pergi kemana? Kesini?" ucap Yunho sambil mencium bahu Jaejoong.

"Bu-bukan itu" ucap Jaejoong gelagapan sendiri.

"Lalu? Apa disini?" tanya Yunho sambil mencium lembut leher Jaejoong.

"Ahh.." desah Jaejoong, karena tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Yunho. "Me-menjauh dariku" ucap Jaejoong dengan susah payah.

"Tapi tubuhmu menginginkanku" ucap Yunho tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Ta-tapi ini salah Yunho…" ucap Jaejoong semakin kacau.

"Baiklah… baiklah…" ucap Yunho sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa di dada Jaejoong saat Yunho menjauh, dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya cepat sekali bereaksi pada namja yang satu itu. Dengan gugup, Jaejoong kembali membuat sirup.

"Dimana Appamu?" tanya Yunho.

"Sudah meninggal"jawab Jaejoong.

"Oh, mian"

"Ini, minumlah" ucap Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan gelas berisi sirup pada Yunho.

"Gomawo"

"Oh iya, kalau kau ingin ganti baju, pakai saja bajuku. Ada dikamar, dilantai atas." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Begitu. Bisa kau bukakan kancing kemejaku?" tanya Yunho sambil menyeringai.

"Ja-jangan bertingkah aneh! Buka saja sendiri" ucap Jaejoong yang sudah sangat-sangat memerah.

"Hahhaa, aku keatas sendiri?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Ne. Nanti aku menyusul" ucap Jaejoong.

"Jangan lama-lama ne. Aku bukan orang yang penyabar" ucap Yunho sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jaejoong.

"YA! Apa-apaan kau, Jung Yunho!" teriak Jaejoong kesal.

"Bercanda…" ucap Yunho sambil berjalan keatas. Entah darimana namaj itu tau letak kamar Jaejoong, padahal ini pertama kalinya dia datang kerumah itu. Apa mungkin sebelumnya dia sudah sering kerumah ini?

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan dia itu. Baru saja berbicara beberapa menit yang lalu, sudah berani-beraninya dia menggodaku. Dan sialnya, tubuhku merespon dengan baik tindakkannya. Memalukan sekaliiiii" ucap Jaejoong sambil berjongkok dan menutup wajahnya. Dia malu sendiri mengingat kejadian di meja dapur.

"Sepertinya segini sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau dia lama menunggu" ucap Jaejoong sambil membawa nampan berisi cemilan dan air minum.

Sesampainya Jaejoong di depan kamar, kamar itu tidak tertutup sempurna, menyisakan ruangan untuk bisa melihat kedalam. Jantung Jaejoong seolah mau keluar dari tempatnya sekali lagi, dan lagi-lagi karena Yunho.

"Sa-sayap…." Ucap Jaejoong tak percaya. Didepannya berdiri Yunho yang sedang membelakanginya dengan sayap hitam di bahunya.

.

.

.

TBC~

MUAHAHAHAHA masih prolog….

Silahkan murkai saya reader sekalian. Belum juga beres hutang-hutang FF lain, berani-berani saya nge-post FF ini. Tapi, bisa minta reviewnya?

DELETE? LANJUT?

**FOLLOW ME: Park_Chunniee**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Sepertinya segini sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau dia lama menunggu" ucap Jaejoong sambil membawa nampan berisi cemilan dan air minum. _

_Sesampainya Jaejoong di depan kamar, kamar itu tidak tertutup sempurna, menyisakan ruangan untuk bisa melihat kedalam. Jantung Jaejoong seolah mau keluar dari tempatnya sekali lagi, dan lagi-lagi karena Yunho._

"_Sa-sayap…." Ucap Jaejoong tak percaya. Didepannya berdiri Yunho yang sedang membelakanginya dengan sayap hitam di bahunya._

_._

CHAP 1

.

.

.

"Kau harus percaya pada ku, Junsu. Aku tidak berbohong!" ucap Jaejoong masih berusaha meyakinkan Junsu.

Semenjak kejadian Jaejoong melihat sayap di punggung Yunho, yang menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata, Jaejoong mencoba bersikap seolah tak pernah melihat sayap itu pada Yunho. Tapi berbeda ketika namja itu berada bersama Junsu seperti sekarang ini, Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya meyakinkan Junsu kalau Yunho itu BUKAN MANUSIA.

"kim Jaejoong, apa belakangan ini kau terlalu sering menonton _Barbie fairytopia_?" tanya Junsu heran.

"Menonton _Barbie_? Tentu saja tidak"

"Lalu, hal bodoh apa yang sudah meracuni otak bodohmu itu sampai kau berpikir kalau Yunho bukan manusia?" tanya Junsu gemas sendiri.

"Junsu! Aku benar-benar melihatnya! Sayapnya—"

"Berwarna hitam mengkilap, begitu besar dan terlihat gagah, dan di saat bersamaan, terlihat begitu menakutkan! Kau sudah berkata seperti itu sudah lebih dari 100 kali, Kim Jaejoong" ucap Junsu mengulang ucapan Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku benar—"

"Pagi…" sapa Junsu ceria pada Yunho yang baru saja sampai di kelas mereka.

"Pagi" jawab Yunho singkat jelas dan padat dengan sedikit senyum dingin di bibirnya.

"Kau lihat itu, Kim Jaejoong? Sekarang, tunjukan padaku dimana letak sayap yang kau katakan itu?" ucap Junsu berbisik-bisik dengan Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku benar-benar—"

"Sudahlah, kau mungkin hanya berhalusinasi. Lupakan saja" ucap Junsu pelan dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Tapi aku benar-benar melihatnya…" ucap Jaejoong pelan dengan putus asa.

"Melihat apa?" tanya Yunho yang sudah berdiri di sebelah meja Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Yunho" ucap Jaejoong kaget.

"Ne."

"A-ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin mengajakmu sarapan bersama"

"Oh…" jawab Jaejoong seperti orang bodoh yang kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ayo" ucap Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Seperti terhipnotis, Jaejoong hanya menurut dan melupakan semua ketakutannya mengenai Yunho.

.

.

,

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, BooJae-ku?" tanya Yunho sambil terus memakan sarapannya.

"Eh? Ti-tidak ada" jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Yakin?"

"Ya.. eum.. maksudku.."

"Tanyakan saja" ucap Yunho lagi.

"Hehehe, mu-mungkin ini sedikit aneh dan tidak penting. Apa kau percaya kalau malaikat dan sejenisnya itu ada?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Percayai saja yang kau yakini" jawab Yunho singkat dan sama sekali tidak membuat Jaejoong puas dengan jawabannya.

protes Jaejoong.

"Ada hal lain yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Yunho sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada. Aku sudah kehabisan stok kata-kata untuk berbicara denganmu" ucap Jaejoong sambil membuang mukanya ke arah kanan.

"Hahaha, kau kesal?"

"Kelihatannya? Apa aku sedang terlihat begitu bahagia di perlakukan seperti itu?" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Hahahaha mianhae.." ucap Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong.

"Kau menyebalkan, Jung Yunho" ucap Jaejoong dari lubuk hati yang terdalam.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf…" ucap Yunho santai.

"Terserahlah…"

"Boo.."

"Hmm?"

"Kau ikut ke pemandiaan air panas lusa?" tanya Yunho.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku melepaskan kesempatan berkumpul bersama teman-teman seperti itu. Apalagi, ini khusus angkatan kita saja kan. Kau ikut juga kan?" tanya Jaejoong ceria.

"Kalau kau ikut, tentu saja aku ikut" jawab yunho dan BLUSH~ wajah Jaejoong memerah sempurna.

"Ke-kenapa harus begitu?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

"Apa harus ku jawab?"

"Tidak usah saja" . ucap Jaejoong malu-malu.

.

.

.

Hari keberangatan kelas Jaejoong ke pemandian air panas akhirnya datang, dengan semangat kemerdekaan, Jaejoong berdiri di depan bus yang akan membawa dia dan teman-temannya. Seperti anak kecil yang akan di bawa berwisata ke kebun binatang, Jaejoong sibuk membantu gurunya untuk mempercepat proses pengabsenan kelas mereka agar dapat segera berangkat.

Selesai pengabsenan, Jaejoong memasuki bus dan mencari keberadaan Junsu. Dan saat namja imut itu sudah di temukan, Jaejoong harus kecewa karena Junsu sudah duduk manis bersama Yoochun.

"Ya! Junsu! Kenapa duduk bersamanya? Lalu aku duduk bersama siapa?" rengek Jaejoong.

"Bersama Yunho saja" usul Yoochun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho yang tepat berada di belakang Yoochun dan Junsu berada.

"Jaejoong duduk bersama mu ya" ucap Yoochun seenak jidat lebarnya, tanpa mengetahui kalau Jaejoong tengah memerah.

"Aku memang sengaja mengosongkan kurssi di sebelahku ini untuknya" jawab Yunho dan mendapat sorakan meriah dari teman-teman sekelas mereka yang berada di dalam buss.

"Aih.. aih.. Yunho tampan kami ini, sudah berani menggoda Jaejoong kami…" goda Eunhyuk meriah.

"Aku tidak menggoda, aku hanya bicara fakta. Dan memang benar, kursi di sebelahku ini hanya boleh di isi oleh Jaejoong" jawab Yunho membuat keadaan Buss semakin meriah saja. Jika saja suara ricuh bisa memecahkan kaca mobil, mungkin, semua kaca mobil itu sudah pecah sekarang.

"A-apa-apaan kalian.." ucap Jaejoong gugup, wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa seperti ada gempa bumi di buss ini?" tanya guru mereka yang baru saja naik ke atas buss.

"Tidak ada songsaengnim.. hanya seorang Jung yunho yang sedang memanahkan panah cintanya saja…" ucap Donghae semakin memeriahkan suasana.

"Donghae!" bentak Jaejoong gugup. Untuk saat ini, ingin sekali rasanya Jaejoong memiliki kekuatann gaib untuk hilang beberapa saat. Setidaknya, sampai merah dipipinya menghilang.

"Sudah, duduk di kursi kalian. Kita akan berangkat" ucap Songsaengnim memberi perintah.

Selama perjalanan, Jaejoong hanya memandang kearah luar kaca, dia sudah tidak punya muka untuk menunjukkan nya pada siapapun. Bagaimana tidak malu? Coba saja kalian yang berada di posisi Jaejoong saat ini.

"Tidak lelah hanya melihat ke luar?" tanya Yunho.

"E-eh?" ucap Jaejoong bak orang bodoh.

"Tidak lelah hanya melihat keluar? Apa lehermu tidak pegal?" ucap Yunho.

"I-itu…"

"Tidak ku sangka, ternyata Jaejoong itu sangat pemalu…" ucap Eunhyuk yang berada di belakang bangku Jaejoong dan mengundang kembali huru-hara di buss itu. Acara mem-_bully _Jaejoong merupakan acara utama untuk menghilangkan kebosanan mereka selama perjalanan ternyata.

"Berhenti menggangguku _monkey_!" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Aigooo baiklah.. silahkan melanjutkan acara bermesraannya…" ucap Eunhyuk dan membuat Jaejoong ingin sekali melemparakan badannya keluar buss sekarang juga.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Jaejoong.

"Ne" jawab Jaejoong sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lututnya yang sudah di angkatnya ke kursi buss.

Perjalanan masih jauh, jarak yang harus mereka tempuh, lebih kurang enam jam lebih. Masih butuh waktu beberapa jam lagi untuk sampai, dan sudah pasti mereka akan sampai tengah malam.

"Aku lelah" ucap Yunho sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong. Membuat namja cantik itu tersentak kaget. Hilang sudah kantuknya saat merasakan kepala dan bahu Yunho yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"I-istirahatlah.." ucap Jaejoong gugup.

"Tidak mengantuk? Semua teman-teman sudah tertidur" ucap Yunho.

"Na-nanti saja. A-aku masih belum mengantuk" ucap Jaejoong benar-benar gugup.

"Tapi matamu sudah mengantuk sepertinya" ucap Yunho sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ne. istirahatlah" ucap Yunho sambil membawa kepala Jaejoong di dadanya.

"Yu-yunho" panggil Jaejoong gugup, walaupun keadaannya sangat nyaman, tapi Jaejoong benar-benar malu di perlakukan seperti ini.

"Tidak akan ada yang melihat. Semua sudah tidur" ucap Yunho, seperti bisa menebak isi kepala Jaejoong.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Selamat tidur" ucap Yunho sambil merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Jaejoong untuk memeluk namja itu dan tak lupa mencium kepala Jaejoong. Jika saja manusia bisa meleleh, mungkin Jaejoong akan meleleh.

Sampai lah mereka di penginapan sekaligus tempat pemandian air panas itu, dengan mata yang benar-benar mengantuk, mereka mengangkat tas-tas mereka dan menyeretnya tanpa sadar karena terlalu mengantuk.

"Satu kamar, di isi oleh dua orang. Kalian, carilah teman sekamar kalian. Kalau sudah, ambil kuncinya disini, di kunci ini ada nomer kamarnya" jelas Songsaengnim.

"Neee~"jawab mereka kompak, bak Zombie-zombie tak bergairah.

"Boo.."panggil Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding sambil menutup matanya.

"Ne" Jawab Jaejoong masih dengan mata tertutup. Matanya seolah enggan untuk terbuka.

"Ayo kekamar" ucap Yunho sambil menenteng kunci kamar untuknya dan Jaejoong.

"Ne" jawab Jaejoong tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat asalnya. Ternyata, namja itu benar-benar mengantuk.

"Ayo jalan. Apa perlu ku gendong?" ucap Yunho dan membuat mata Jaejoong terbuka, meskipun hanya segaris.

"Aku bisa jalan" ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan tak tentu arah.

"Boo, kamar kita di sebelah kiri. Kenapa keatas?" ucap Yunho sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong.

"Oh.." ucap Jaejoong masih setengah sadar dan mengikuti Yunho yang berada di depannya.

"Kau ini…" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum lucu. Di angkatnya tas Jaejoong dan merangkul pinggang namja cantik itu agar bisa berjalan dengan benar.

Sesampainya di kamar, tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Jaejoong langsung menidurkan tubuhnya di kasur yang sudah di sediakan oleh pihak penginapan. Matanya benar-benar tidak bisa di ajak kompromi. Setelah menyelimuti Jaejoong, Yunho pun ikut tertidur.

.

.

..

.

Paginya, Jaejoong bagun dan benar-benar terkejut saat merasakan ada tubuh seseorang tepat di depan matanya. Matanya semakin terbelalak saat menyadari posisinya yang sedang di peluk oleh seseorang. Dengan panic, Jaejoong melongokkan kepalanya keatas dan terpampanglah wajah Yunho yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sedetik kemudian…

"Kyaaaa…" teriak Jaejoong histeris.

"Waeyo Boo?" tanya Yunho yang kaget dan langsung terbangun.

"Ba-bajumu…" tunjuk Jaejoong pada tubuh Yunho.

"Kenapa? " tanya Yunho sambil melihat bajunya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Kenapa tidak ada" ucap Jaejoong histeris.

"Kau tidak ingat Boo?" ucap Yunho sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya secara reflex.

"A-apa yang terjadi…?" ucap Jaejoong panic.

"Kau membuka bajuku…" ucap Yunho dengan wajah sangat-sangat serius.

"A-apa?" ucap Jaejoong makin panic.

"Kau meremas bajuku dan mebuatku hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Lalu kau menjamah tubuhku dengan seenaknya…." Ucap Yunho seolah memojokkan Jaejoong.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ne." ucap Yunho seolah terluka dan seperti korban pelecehan saja.

"Ta-tapi… mianhae…" ucap Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hahahha aku bercanda Boo. Aku memang tidak terbiasa tertidur dengan mengenakan baju" ucap Yunho akhirnya.

"K-kau! Kau mengerjaiku!" ucap Jaejoong sambil memukul Yunho dengan bantal.

"Hahahaha mianhae. Tapi, kau tidak lupa kalau semalam kau memelukku kan?" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum usil.

"Mwo?" ucap Jaejoong kaget.

"Kau tidak ingat?" ucap Yunho.

"Ti-tidak" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

"Baiklah, akan ku ceritakan. Awalnya kau tertidur dengan manis. Bahkan aku masih sempat memandangimu saat tidur, saat aku ingin tidur, aku merasakan kau menempel di punggungku dan melingkarkan tanganmu di perutku. Sebagai namja baik-baik, aku membalikan badanku dan membiarkan kau tidur di dadaku. Siapa yang menyangka, kau tertidur sangat lelap saat ku peluk" ucap Yunho. Kali ini, namja itu tidak sedang berbohong. Memang Jaejoonglah yang pertama kali memeluknya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin.. memalukan sekali" ucap Jaejoong sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Hahaha, kau tidak ingin berendam di air panas?" ucap Yunho sambil berdiri.

"Na-nanti saja" ucap Jaejoong gugup.

"Apa kau yakin ingin melewatkan moment berendam di air panas bersamaku dengan tubuh _Naked_?" goda Yunho dan dihadiahi bantal terbang oleh Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

TBC dulu ah…

ahahahahhha


End file.
